


ENEMIES AND FRIENDS

by VivArney



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	ENEMIES AND FRIENDS

I could kill you now, James West.  
I've had the opportunity so many times  
But somehow knowing what I can do  
And actually following through with it  
Are two different things.  
Killing you would end the odd friendship  
We have developed over the years.

Yes, it is friendship.  
Don't look so surprised.  
We know each other better  
Than most brother,  
Than most husbands and wives,  
Than most friends  
Than most partners, perhaps,  
Can ever imagine.

Somehow, our enmity is  
In its own way, reassuring.  
Knowing you wouldn't just  
Kill me in cold blood,  
That my size doesn't figure  
Into the way you deal with me.

Knowing you are there waiting  
To discover my latest plot  
Forces me to work that much harder  
To prevent your interference.

I wonder sometimes whether  
Some part of me wants  
You to escape my traps  
And somehow leaves  
a route open to you.  
For, in some deep part of my soul  
I know that your death  
Would bring about mine as well

I must admit my life  
Would be much easier  
If you weren't around  
To spoil my plans  
Yet, I know it would  
Be much different, too.

I think the crushing boredom  
Would kill me.


End file.
